


First Christmas

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants to understand why winter is so important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries.

     Finn still didn’t understand why a lot of people loved winter so much. It seemed to be cold everywhere in base and now there was what everyone called snow outside. Today was Christmas, something else he did not get at all. All Finn could really understand was that there were decorations set up special for today.

     Rey too was thankfully as confused as he was. She didn’t so much celebrate Christmas almost ever and the whole sight of snow was crazy. Finn had gone outside with her, trying not to be bothered by the stinging cold on his face as they trudged around glancing every few minutes so often at others having strange fun.

“It’s weird to wear a jacket, I’ve never been this cold.”

“I just don’t get it...and I don’t like it.”

     Finn tugged his jacket, Poe’s old jacket, tighter around his body as he observed the area. He was never going to forget that moment Poe told him to keep it, the look in those dark eyes he couldn’t quite describe.

_Keep it. It suits you._

It took Finn awhile not to feel bad about having it.

     Ever since they got together, kissing was something that could give Finn enough comfort for the stressful situations. When Poe got pushed away by the General for a flying mission, he always left Finn with one last kiss and the comfort of the jacket.

It was enough comfort and Finn felt like he hardly had to worry when he was dating the best damn pilot in the Resistance.

“Are you going to hang with Poe today?”

Finn got pulled from his thoughts as Rey made her comment. He looked up to meet her eyes and gave a small shrug, “I don’t know. He might be busy.”

“I doubt it, I heard his squadron saying he loves christmas. I would guess he’s probably decorating.”

“I don’t really understand the whole decorating thing.”

Rey was giving him a small smile, “I don’t either but I do know the two adorable boyfriends should be decorating with each other. He could teach you a lot.”

     Ever since Rey had returned from her training, Finn saw her acting just too wise now. She could probably read him now, or maybe he was just too much of an open book. Rey moved to a position next to him, giving him a nudge of encouragement.

“As I can see and as you probably know. Poe’s a very emotional guy, I’m sure he would love to show you all about Christmas with red cheeks and stumbling over words.”

“You don’t know much either.”

“You can tell me all about it later.”

Maybe Finn did talk a lot about Poe to Rey.

     Finn was about to bring up more about what he should do, until he saw a familiar small droid rolling out to them. Finn could remember how much it hated him before, he wouldn’t be able to forget how much anger could fill such a small robot.

     Rey had a smile on her face as she led the way to meet the droid, crouching down to listen to the beeps. It was glancing back and forth from Finn to Rey, giving a series of beeps and whirs. Rey could understand it but Finn however didn’t have the slightest clue of what was being said. All he could really get was Rey’s nodding and the growing smile on her face.

Rey glanced back up to him, “BB-8 wants you follow.”

“Where?’

Rey had a huge grin on her face, “To Poe of course, it’s apparently really important.”

Finn was sure he was missing something but she gave him a nudge forward,  “I’ll see you later, have fun!”

     Finn followed the droid back inside to a more decently warm area with his face heated up. The halls were mostly quiet due to most people being outside in the snow or just in general not by the break room.

     Finn first heard the soft singing. If there were more people the beautiful noise might have been drowned out but now, it was clear. It made Finn stop in his tracks right in the doorway, a smile slowly coming to his face.

Poe.

     Finn saw him balancing on a chair, using tacks to pin up various different decorations on the break room wall. Finn could hear him humming ever so often making out words, _"All I want for Christmas is you...”_

     Finn did wish that he could live in the moment of Poe’s amazing singing for a long time, until BB-8 rolled forward and started to make noise. Poe didn’t seem to notice but he turned around with a smile.

“BB-”

     Poe’s entire face turned almost instantly red the second he laid eyes on Finn. It was an awkward moment and Finn wished maybe he got his attention before and didn’t just stand there. Finn gave him a small wave and got a shaky smile in return.

“H-How’s it going Finn?”

Poe let out a cough just as Finn did his best to answer, “It’s fine. BB-8 claimed you needed me.”

Finn could see the fear in Poe’s eyes as he got down from his position on the chair, “Wait you understand droid?”

“No? Rey kind of translated...”

Poe was closer now, rubbing a hand across his neck in a clear nervous gesture.

Finn decided he might as well bring up the situation, “You were singing.”

“Huh? What? I’ll admit I was a little bored since it’s just so quiet in here.”

Finn gave him a big smile, “I thought you were really good.”

     Finn could see Poe trying to suppress the grin that came to his face. He let himself smile as he slowly reached for Poe’s hands. Finn could easily say that yes, the moment was a little awkward but it seemed almost behind them now.

Poe’s voice was quiet, “Thanks.”

“You should sing more often.”

“Oh...”

“At least for me?”

The confident smile that Finn loved to see was suddenly on Poe’s face as he started to lean in closer, “I think I can do that.”

The kiss Finn was pulled into was gentle and short. Poe pulled away with a grin on his face, “Have you celebrated Christmas before?”

“No.”

“That’s okay! First big thing of Christmas is kissing. You do need a special plant for those certain times but I mean I’m for kissing without it.”

“I think I get it. What else?”

     The whole sentence only made half sense to Finn but he accepted it. Finn had sat down in an extra chair, listening to Poe go on and on about the different traditions of Christmas that all just sounded so complicated. The main theme was just being able to feel calm and perfectly happy with the people you were with.

     After the very interesting lecture that lasted possibly an hour, they back to standing in a position that broke personal space. Their hands were intertwined and Poe with flushed cheeks was giving Finn soft gentle kisses. Finn would have protested that people could come in and it would be embarrassing, but he was too lost in the blissful feeling of the kissing.

“I hope I explained at least sort of well.”

“You did. Thank you.”

Poe had a smile on his face, “Don’t mention it.”

     There was silence between them as they were so close together, until Poe pulled back just enough to look Finn up and down. The smile on his face grew as his eyes finally met Finn’s, “I do really love seeing you in the jacket, it makes me love you more...but I was hoping I could see it on my bedroom floor tonight?”

     The question made Finn’s flush and completely lose his train of thought. Of course he wanted to say yes, but the whole sudden pop up of the question from someone he loved so much got him disoriented.

Eventually he found his answer, “I love you too and I would be glad to take you up on the offer. It’ll make a great Christmas...a great first Christmas.”

Poe gave him a nod, “I promise you it will be great.”

Finn heard the excited beeping coming from BB-8 and saw Poe let out a laugh as he glanced down to the small droid.

“Yeah. I know.”

Finn really wished he could understand.

Poe’s eyes met his lit up with a loving gaze, “Merry Christmas Finn.”

“Merry Christmas Poe.”

Poe pulled him in for another quick kiss before grabbing Finn’s hand, dragging him in the direction of the room. Even if Finn was no where near the level of experience in the bedroom, he still couldn’t lose the smile.

Christmas already felt great.


End file.
